


Prologue - Sudbury

by arguablynotwicked



Series: Unsolved: Pâro [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, detectives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: The start of the story about two detectives - Ryan and Shane. Here we take a small look at the city that they are in.





	Prologue - Sudbury

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this chapter: NFWMB - Hozier  
> Please keep in mind that Sudbury is a town made up by me. Also, I am terrible at summaries. Please enjoy.

Ryan stood outside the pub looking around almost empty street. There were few people walking in different directions. To see someone? Maybe they were going home? It was late at night and the air was cold, harsh. No one would just wander around. It was one of those days when you rather stay at home. If you had one. Ryan had a house. Well, actually small flat above this dusty, old pub. But he did not have a home. Not anymore. 

Sudbury was a really small town. The type of town where it seemed that everyone knew everyone. From one side it was surrounded by endless trees and from other side water. Always windy and unwelcoming. But there was some kind of magic about Sudbury. The magic of calling in all broken souls. The magic of disappearing. It became a home to the ones who needed to be gone, lost. It appears that this town can eat you alive. Swallow you whole. Make sure that no one or nothing will find you here.

Shane took a big breath starring at the sea. It was way to cool to watch the sunrise, but here he was. It looked like the sea was having a battle. Waves crashing against the sea wall and sun trying to slowly come back to life. The wind kept pushing on Shane almost like it was trying to say "go away, you are not wanted here". He was shaking from the cold and tears kept escaping from his eyes. He did not want to be here. But things that he wanted weren't possible anymore.


End file.
